Fracture
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: L'hôpital. Que faisais-je là ? " Tu t'en souviens pas gamin ? " Je sentis en plus de ma main, une autre, beaucoup plus fraîche et agréable sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans un noir profond. Chap 6 : INFORMATION !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Dans quoi est-ce que je me lance... ? Vraiment aucune idée. Euhm... Sinon, le titre n'est pas définitif. Le nombre de chapitre est inconnu ainsi que la date de la prochaine publication !

**Bon à savoir :**

Ce qui est entre guillemets et écrit en italique sont les pensées de Naruto et autres personnages possible... Exemple :  
«_ C'est quoi ce regard, enfoiré ?  
- _Un problème, crétin ?  
- Ouais. C'est toi mon problème. »

* * *

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le plafond blanc. Je sus dès lors que je n'étais pas chez moi. Et même sans l'avoir vu, j'aurais tout compris avec cette odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans la pièce.

«_ L'hôpital. _»

Je bougeai mes doigts et mes bras furent parcourus de décharges électriques. Enfin, je l'avais ressenti comme tel. Je me sentais lourd, d'ailleurs. Je tentai de se relever mais je retombai bien vite sur le matelas. Je grimaçai avant de réfléchir. Que faisais-je là ?

« _Tu t'en souviens pas, gamin ?  
__- On est revenue de mission y'a deux jours, ça peut pas être ça. J'me rappelle même avoir mangé des ramens avec Iruka-sensei._ »

Je gémis faiblement, fermant les yeux et portai difficilement la main à ma tête, cette dernière me faisant soudainement très mal. Je sentis en plus de ma main, une autre, beaucoup plus fraiche et agréable sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans un noir profond.

« _Sasuke_…  
- Sakura. Va chercher Tsunade. Tout de suite. »

Je distinguai des pas précipités qui perdirent peu à peu en intensité. La main fraiche quitta ma joue pour être posée sur mon front. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien-être. Mes paupières s'abaissaient peu à peu, et m'en rendant compte, je luttai. Je croisai de nouveau le regard de Sasuke. Ce denier soupira avant de secouer la tête.

« Idiot. Rendors-toi. Je ne pars pas. »

L'instant d'après, Naruto dormait.

* * *

Suite il y aura, y'aura pas ? Mystère... Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez à commenter !


	2. Chapter 1

**L'avant chapitre :**

Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de… remontés, de réactions de votre part. En tout cas, **merci** ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que des personnes avaient lu, apprécié et commenté, malgré la courté de cette 'introduction'.  
J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux, mais sachez tout de même que… ben, je travaille ! Enfin, _étudie_, mais c'est pareil. Et mon second semestre est assez chargé…malheureusement. Puis, ce n'est que ma première (!) fiction sur ce petit couple. D'ailleurs, pour l'anecdote, je pensais en faire un simple one-shot mais j'ai publié sur un coup de tête le début que j'avais écrit… Et du coup, ben-  
_Sasuke : Abrège.  
_Tout de suite…

**Bon à savoir :**

Ce qui est entre guillemets et écrit en italique sont les pensées de Naruto et autres personnages possibles...

Ce qui est uniquement écrit en italique peut être interprété comme un souvenir, rêve ou flash-back. J'aurais aimé vous dire : « Le moment décrit n'est pas ancré dans le présent » mais, j'ai peur que cette phrase ne soit pas tout à fait cohérente, même si elle prend tout un sens à mes yeux. Ouais…ça fait que je la dis quand même, au final. Tout est donc en italique, et presque suivi, sans saut de lignes quoi. Exemple :  
_Il les sentait courir sur son corps. Son cou, son torse, ses bras, ses cuisses… Elles étaient partout et n'oubliaient aucunes parcelles de son corps. Elles semblaient vouloir tout connaitre, tout toucher, dans les moindres détails. Comme si elles cherchaient à s'inscrire, se fondre en lui s'imprégner de lui. Un accro dans sa respiration et un sourire perverti.  
« Tu aimes, Naruto ? »  
« J-je… Tu me le paieras ! » Un ricanement…  
« Nous verrons ça plus tard… » Un gémissement puis, un murmure…  
« Sasuke… »_

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_Sombre. Tout était sombre. Froid. Un bruit, unique, qui se répétait régulièrement : plop. Ou peut-être était-ce un ploc ? Je n'arrivais pas à le discerner correctement. Incapable de bouger mon corps, aussi. Je ne le sentais plus, je ne sentais rien. Juste un vide. Pourtant… Quelque chose me brûlait, me tirait. Je sentais une pression sur mon bras. Cela signifiait-il que je le sentais ? Etait-ce seulement mon corps ? M'appartenait-il malgré le fait que je n'arrivais pas à me mouvoir, que je n'étais pas le seul habitant ?_

« S-Sasuke-kun !  
- Respire crétin ! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant et toussa. A côté de lui, le ton monta légèrement.

« On ne frappe pas les personnes alitées Uchiwa !  
- Ca a fonctionné. »

Naruto sentit une main caressée son dos, l'aidant à calmer sa toux. Il releva le regard et vit en premier Sakura. Cette dernière était en retrait et avait les yeux brillants, la main suspendue à sa bouche entrouverte. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la gauche, d'où provenaient les voix précédentes. Sasuke ne lui semblait pas différent de d'habitude. Quoiqu'il eût l'impression de voir ses mains trembler et surtout, son visage se détendre. Puis, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il sursauta quand une main lui barra soudainement la vue pour remettre une mèche blonde à sa place. Tsunade en profita pour lui caresser doucement sa joue.

« Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais… »

Il sourit, voulant les rassurer. Un petit rire lui échappa et sa main partit gratter l'arrière de sa tête, un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était gêné. Mais très vite, son sourire se transforma en grimace. Son bras lui faisait mal. Ses deux bras, maintenant qu'il faisait plus attention. Alors pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il regarda son corps.

« _Qu'est-ce que…_ »

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa main frôla sa joue mais surtout un des nombreux pansements qui recouvraient son corps. Et malgré lui, la question qu'il se posait depuis le début franchit sa bouche.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Il fit une pause. Quittant la vue de son corps pour fixer Tsunade, non sans oublier de zieuter du coin de l'œil Sasuke et Sakura, il ajouta, hésitant.

« On est rentré de mission y'a deux jours, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai mangé des ramens avec Iruka-sensei le lendemain soir. Ce n'était pas un rêve, hein ? »

Tsunade secoua la tête, répondant muettement à l'une de ses questions. Mais les autres ne suivirent pas.

« Oh, la vieille.  
- … Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Naruto ? »

Sakura avait inspiré profondément avant de le questionner. Elle avait ravalé ses larmes et s'était également rapprochée de lui. Elle aurait aimé que cela suffise à la calmer mais elle sentait avec horreur ses larmes montées de nouveau. De son côté, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux. Adossé au mur, il revoyait encore distinctement la scène alors que Naruto, lui, semblait avoir complétement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'était au lendemain de ta soirée avec Iruka-sensei… Y'a deux semaines, tu-  
- Deux semaines ?!, coupa-t-il.  
- Oui, tu es resté deux semaines dans le coma, expliqua Tsunade.  
- Mais dites-moi pourquoi !  
- On t'a retrouvé chez toi, inconscient et à moitié vidé de ton sang. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, regardant Sasuke qui lui avait enfin éclairé l'esprit.

« Qu-_Quoi ? _Je.._. _Comment ça ? … _Non_… Qu-Comment est-ce arrivé ?, murmura-t-il enfin.  
- _Arrête, ça suffit Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu aies quitté ce fichu restaurant de nouilles !,_ rugit sombrement Kyuubi avant d'ajouter plus doucement – enfin, à la manière d'un démon. _Tu n'as jamais rien oublié alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, gamin !_ »

Naruto se figea. Il posa son regard sur ses mains, qui resserraient inconsciemment leurs prises sur les draps.

« Sortez.  
- Pardon ?  
- Sortez. Laissez-moi. »

Tsunade cligna des yeux, incrédule. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du blond mais elle fût violemment éjectée.

« Je vous ai dit de sortir.  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce-  
- Dégagez de là ! »

Il l'avait hurlé et, si cela n'avait – en apparence – rien fait à Sasuke, Tsunade et plus fortement Sakura en avaient sursautées. La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot de sa main avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit de près par Tsunade. Cette dernière aurait voulu répliquer face à son comportement et lui en mettre une, mais elle y avait renoncé après avoir vu les cicatrices tirées sur les joues de Naruto. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Il n'avait pas bougé en fait. Il avait simplement rouverts les yeux pour le regarder silencieusement. Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura avant qu'il ne murmure.

« Laisse-moi seul, Sasuke… »

La porta claqua.

* * *

En fait, je crois que je vais de plus en plus appréhender vos réactions au fur et à mesure de mon avancée… J'espère ne pas vous décevoir… J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives ! Soyez juste pas trop méchant(e)s…


	3. Chapter 2

**L'avant chapitre :**

Alors oui, j'avais dit que je **tenterais** de faire plus long. Malheureusement pour vous, comme pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus. J'ai eu des visites qui ont occupé mon week-end, m'ont rendu malade, y'a eu le _Paris Manga_, des projets à faire, finir et rendre aussi… Et je ne serais pas libre du week-end, cette fois encore. Alors au lieu de vous faire patienter, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, sûrement pas aussi long que vous le souhaiteriez. Je m'en excuse. Mais je suis tout aussi désolée que vous de ne pas pouvoir écrire.

**Bon à savoir :**

Ce qui est entre guillemets et écrit en italique sont les pensées de Naruto et autres personnages possibles...

Ce qui est uniquement écrit en italique peut être interprété comme un souvenir, rêve ou flash-back. Rappel exemple :  
_Il les sentait courir sur son corps. Son cou, son torse, ses bras, ses cuisses… Elles étaient partout et n'oubliaient aucunes parcelles de son corps. Elles semblaient vouloir tout connaitre, tout toucher, dans les moindres détails. Comme si elles cherchaient à s'inscrire, se fondre en lui, s'imprégner de lui. Un accro dans sa respiration et un sourire perverti.  
« Tu aimes, Naruto ? »  
« J-je… Tu me le paieras ! » Un ricanement…  
« Nous verrons ça plus tard… » Un gémissement puis, un murmure…  
« Sasuke… »_

**Merci** pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions, vos pronostics sur l'histoire et vos points de vue ! Surtout quand c'est varié, ça donne des avis différents et ça aide à avancer…  
_Sasuke : Même quand ça reste une phrase - voire un mot - et peu constructif pour certain(e)s ?  
__Naruto : Chut-euh ! Fallait pas le dire ça, Sas'…_

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, il déambulait. Il errait dans cette ville, ignorant ceux qui l'entouraient. Pourtant, ses mains se resserraient toujours plus. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire abstraction.

« Tu as entendu la rumeur ? IL serait à l'hôpital… »

« Nowa, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! »

« Ca l'apprendra… Qu'il y reste. »

La colère affluait dans ses veines. Elle bouillonnait en lui, toujours plus forte, plus froide. Plus sombre. Mais ses pas s'enchainèrent, ne faisant pas demi-tour, allant de l'avant. Sans un regard en arrière, il continua un moment à trainer dans les rues. Puis, il monta des escaliers et arriva à sa porte, non pas la sienne.

« _Naruto_. »

La porte n'avait pas été fermée car dans la précipitation, ce détail avait été oublié. Il la fixa un moment, la jaugea. Puis doucement, il posa sa main sur le bois pour la pousser et pénétrer dans l'appartement. Tout était à sa place, personne n'était repassée malgré les deux semaines écoulées.… Son regard balaya la pièce. Et enfin, il la vit. Cette tâche devenue brunâtre, ayant été absorbée par le sol. Il ferma les yeux. Alors, encore, tout lui revint. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène, comme si elle se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'entendait aussi, comme s'il y était…

_« Sakura… »  
« Sasuke-kun ? Que fais-tu là ? »  
« L'idiot a deux heures de retard… » Devant son regard, il fit un effort de précision.  
« Il voulait s'entrainer. » Elle n'en montra rien mais fut déçue.  
Encore une fois, elle se sentait mise de côté. Certes, elle était la seule fille de l'équipe et était très certainement moins fort qu'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de l'exclure de chacun de leurs entrainements… Déjà qu'elle se sentait inutile… S'ils ne l'aidaient pas à s'améliorer, elle resterait toujours un poids pour eux. A moins qu'elle ne s'entraine seule mais elle était certaine qu'avec eux, ensemble, ils progresseraient plus vite. Surtout elle. Deux coups donnés à la porte en bois la fit sursauter.  
« Et toi, que fais-tu là ? » Elle rougit et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. C'était si rare qu'il engage la conversation avec elle.  
« Je… Tsunade nous a convoqué et euh… » Trois coups plus forts, signe d'impatience.  
« Elle m'a chargée d'aller vous chercher. » Il hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle inspira doucement, tentant de calmer ses battements. Peut-être est-ce le moment de se rapprocher de lui ? Peut-être est-ce… Elle leva la tête et inspira une nouvelle fois.  
« Sasuke-kun… Est-ce tu- » Elle fut coupée.  
« Ouais. »  
Ecarquillant les yeux, elle le vit reculer, se mettre sur le côté et lever la jambe pour frapper d'un geste net et précis la serrure de la porte. Cette dernière ne résista pas et s'ouvrit en grand. Rien de bien surprenant à leurs yeux. Le bâtiment n'était pas récent, le bois fendu, le verrou usé et rouillé maintenant qu'ils le voyaient. Sasuke plissa les yeux, une odeur désagréable lui titillait les narines depuis l'arrivée de Sakura. Une odeur qu'il connaissait de trop mais qu'il était incapable de nommer. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, suivi de près par Sakura. Ses pas se firent rapides avant de se stopper brutalement, accompagné par un cri.  
« N-Naruto ! » Elle n'osait plus bouger, la nausée lui prenant la gorge et les larmes envahissant soudainement son visage.  
« Va chercher Tsunade. On se retrouve à l'hôpital au plus vite. » Hochant difficilement la tête, elle fit demi-tour.  
__Une fois seul, Sasuke ne sut pas comment s'y prendre. Ses mains tremblées, sa gorge était sèche et un mot résonnait dans sa tête. Sang. Ce dont il avait été incapable de nommer un peu plus tôt était du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et avança jusqu'au corps au sol.  
« Naruto… »  
Un genou au sol, dans la mare de sang, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour le bouger. Aucune réaction. Il devait faire vite, très vite. Parce qu'il y avait trop de sang. Beaucoup trop. Voilà ce qu'il se disait mais il restait bloqué. De vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Se mordant à nouveau la lèvre, il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds devenus poisseux d'avoir trop baignés dans le liquide rouge. Il dégagea son visage, le mit sur le dos et vit l'étendue des dégâts… Il se reteint tout juste de vomir.  
« Naruto… »  
A présent, il ne savait plus si le porter était une bonne idée, peur qu'il ne se vide de ses derniers litres de sangs à cause d'une vive entaille au niveau de son ventre. Il évalua rapidement le reste de ses blessures entaille à la jambe, sur ses bras, ses joues, mais la plus importante restait son ventre. Se mordant encore la lèvre pour se faire réagir, il se leva et partir chercher rapidement un drap pour l'envelopper et limiter la perte de sang le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire le chemin. Sakura était de retour, essoufflée comme jamais, Tsunade dernière elle, les yeux grands ouverts._

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la tâche, anciennement la mare de sang. Il soupira, les mains encore tremblotantes... Les deux semaines qui avaient suivis s'étaient passées à l'hôpital. Kakashi et Iruka avaient été mis au courant dans la journée. Ensemble, ils avaient attendu, souvent dans un silence pesant, stressant. Ino était passée au bout d'une semaine, accompagnée par Shikamaru et Choji. Les autres étaient absents tous en mission comme ils auraient dû l'être aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu ça… Ca quoi, d'ailleurs ? Personne ne savait et Tsunade n'avait pas su dire ce qu'il avait pu se passer, même à présent, au bout de deux semaines. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas voulu y mettre des mots, faisant trop peur et ne collant pas avec l'image de Naruto… Seul ce dernier pouvait au final dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Sasuke soupira.

« _Avec sa réaction, pas sûr qu'on ait d'explications tout de suite…_ »


	4. Chapter 3

**L'avant chapitre :**

Ah, boulot quand tu nous tiens… Si vous avez des réclamations quant à l'attente, allez-vous plaire auprès de mes profs !  
Sinon, j'ai remarqué que les points virgules ne s'affichaient pas sur le site. C'est 'drôlement' chiant. Surtout que y'en avait dans le dernier chapitre et du coup, ça brouille un peu le récit… Faut plus que j'en mette alors, et ça m'embête un peu - beaucoup…

**Bon à savoir :**

Ce qui est entre guillemets et écrit en italique sont les pensées de Naruto et autres personnages possibles...

Ce qui est uniquement écrit en italique peut être interprété comme un souvenir, rêve ou flash-back. Rappel exemple dans les chapitres 1 & 2.

L'étoile (*) signifie un changement de lieu, de temps. Dans les deux cas, cela vous sera plus ou moins clairement expliqué, bien sûr. C'est juste pour marquer une coupure et ne pas enchaîner sur autre chose tout de suite.

* * *

« Entrez. »

Elle soupira intérieurement en les voyant ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

« Tsunade-sama…  
- Que puis-je pour vous, Iruka, Kakashi ? »

Elle reposa les documents qu'elle avait commencés à lire, leur montrant ainsi qu'ils avaient toute son attention.

« C'est à propos de Naruto, entama doucement Iruka. Je sais que vous avez du retard sur vos do-  
- Viens-en aux faits, coupa-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi Naruto avait-il des blessures aussi importantes ? Le démon renard a pourtant un pouvoir de guérison. Alors pourquoi les plaies n'étaient-elles pas en cours de cicatrisation ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant, les regardant tour à tour. Tsunade s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, recula un peu de sa table de travail.

« Moi qui pensais pouvoir échapper à cette question, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai que des hypothèses qui ne peuvent pas être vérifiées actuellement…  
- Lesquelles ?, demanda Kakashi.  
- Soit Kyuubi est à l'origine de ces blessures, d'où le fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à les soigner. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire cela étant donné qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur. De plus, il ne veut pas certainement pas mourir, et pour cela, Naruto ne doit pas mourir… Soit… »

Elle fit une pause. Une longue pause, faisant hausser les sourcils des deux hommes face à elle.

« Hokage-sama ?  
- Soit Naruto s'est arrangé pour que Kyuubi ne puisse pas soigner les blessures… »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait sous-entendu, et l'absence de réponses lui confirmait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à y penser.

(*)

Tout le monde avait quitté l'hôpital plus ou moins rapidement après la réaction du blond. Tsunade avait demandé à ce que soit respecter son 'choix', au moins pour un, voire deux jours. Elle pensait qu'il fallait juste qu'il se fasse à la nouvelle qui lui avait peut-être fait revivre les évènements.  
Cela ne faisait même pas un jour, mais Sasuke s'en foutait. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul quand il vit sa coéquipière, appuyée debout contre le mur, près de la chambre de Naruto.

« Sakura ? »

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le revoir avant demain. Elle lui sourit timidement, s'excusant à mi-voix de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il ne répondit rien, ayant déjà détournant son regard pour observer, à travers la fenêtre – qui n'était en fait qu'un carreau transparent – de la porte, la pièce où se trouvait Naruto. Voyant qu'elle n'avait déjà plus son attention, elle se réinstalla pour fixer le mur d'en face.

« Tu devrais rentrer, Sakura. »

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois, surprise de l'entendre engager la conversation, comme… Elle ferma les yeux en y repensant.

« Et toi ?, osa-t-elle. »

Il haussa les épaules. A part que lui, personne ne l'attendait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Si tu restes, je reste. »

Il s'abstint de lui répondre qu'elle était lourde et qu'il voulait être seul. Ce n'était pas le moment et il le savait, il devait faire un effort. Un très gros effort.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre là, tu le sais.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?  
- Parce que personne ne m'attend à la maison. »

Il jura intérieurement, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. En même temps, elle eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux déjà brillants de larmes.

« Sas-  
- Tais-toi Sakura, coupa-t-il avant de soupirer et de reprendre le moins sèchement qu'il put. Rentre chez toi, mange et repose-toi. Demain, l'idiot se sera calmé et on pourra avoir des explications. D'accord ? »

Elle renifla en hochant la tête, se maudissant d'être encore en larmes.

(*)

_Un sanglot étouffé, un ricanement.  
« Et ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Un coup. Un autre.  
« C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » Un gémissement.  
« Qu'on s'intéresse à toi… » Dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards.  
« Pourquoi tu nous as évités ? Tu sais qu'on n'aime pas ça… » Un kunai qui tombe.  
__« Hey, attention à ne pas te blesser… Ça serait dommage… » Cinq hommes, un enfant.  
« Quoique… Le sang d'un monstre, qui ne rêve pas de le faire couler ? » Un cri, tout juste retenu. Plutôt mourir que leur faire ce plaisir._

« Naruto… »

Il papillonna des yeux, se réveillant doucement. La vue trouble, il tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé.  
Sasuke passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, l'incitant de cette manière à s'éveiller, avant d'aller effacer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, une fois qu'il fut face à lui.

« Laisse-moi, murmura Naruto, couvrant sa vue à l'aide de l'un de ses bras.  
- Non.  
- Fous-moi la paix enfoiré…  
- Alors explique-moi crétin.  
- Non.  
- Donc je reste. »

Il gémit faiblement.

« J'ai mal…  
- Où ?, demanda Sasuke.  
- Partout.  
- Normal. Comme monsieur voulait être seul, même les infirmières ne sont pas passées. »

Naruto gémit une nouvelle fois. Son ventre le brûlait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui étirait les bras et ses jambes étaient parcourues de fourmillements Il avait chaud mais sentait ses mains tremblaient en même temps. Et, quand il ne sentit plus la main passée et repassée dans ses cheveux, il paniqua. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le bras de Sasuke qui s'était levé de sa chaise.

« Sa... »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il le retenait. Pourtant, un peu plus tôt, il avait voulu qu'il s'en aille.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je veux qu'il reste à présent... ?_ »

Il releva vivement la tête, Sasuke s'étant défait de la prise de son bras.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière pour qu'elle puisse calmer tes douleurs.  
- Hm... Tu reviens ?  
- Oui. »

Il passa une main sur le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, profitant de la main fraîche.

« Idiot… Tu es en sécurité, murmura Sasuke »

Peu après, il quitta la pièce.


	5. Chapter 4

**L'avant chapitre :**

Vous savez, c'est stressant d'écrire une fiction en fait. Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas nouveau pour vous mais pour moi si… J'attache vraiment une importance à ce couple, ces personnages - sûrement un peu trop même. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien, qui me plaise et vous plaise. Je veux aussi écrire une histoire qui tienne la route… Ben, je me rends compte au fur et à mesure de mes chapitres que c'est vraiment complexe de répondre à tout ça.  
C'est pour ça que **je vous remercie** encore pour vos commentaires, qui me font très plaisir et me soulage à chaque publication. **Merci** aussi à ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début et commentent à chaque fois ! Et un **ÉNORME MERCI** pour votre patience : j'ai enfin retrouvé mon amour d'ordinateur.

**Bon à savoir :**

Ce qui est entre guillemets et écrit en italique sont les pensées de Naruto et autres personnages possibles...

Ce qui est uniquement écrit en italique peut être interprété comme un souvenir, rêve ou flash-back. Rappel exemple dans les chapitres 1 & 2.

L'étoile (*) signifie un changement de lieu, de temps.

_Naruto : Hésitez pas, continuez à reviewer !_

* * *

« _Tu vas continuer longtemps ?  
__- De quoi tu parles Kyuubi ?  
__- Je ne sais pas… Rester muet dans ton coin, peut-être ?_ »

Naruto se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, allongé dans le lit de l'hôpital.

« _Tais-toi.  
__- Je n'ai pas envie.  
__- Et moi, j'veux pas t'entendre.  
__- Faudra t'y faire. J'suis enfermé, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.  
__- Si. Tu la fermes._ »

Le démon soupira.

«_ On va pas avancer à cette allure, _se dit-il._ Ecoute gamin, je sais que tout est de ma faute, même si ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu la brillante idée de m'enfermer dans un nouveau-né. D'ailleurs, si ça tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas là et j'aurais fait un plus joli dessin de ton charmant village… Tout en rouge !,_ ricana-t-il_. Or, je suis bien enfermé dans une cage à l'intérieur de ton corps.  
__- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
__- Que ta petite tentative a bien failli nous foutre en l'air tous les deux !_ »

Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant.

« _Hé, non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Non, je t'interdis de me couper de ton esprit ! Sale gamin, _rugit le renard_, tu ne sais pas ce qui risque d'arriver si tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu m'entends ?! Hé, NARU-_ »

Naruto se retourna dans son lit puis se remit en boule : les bras ramenés contre son torse, les jambes repliées et sa tête cachée par une de ses mains. Un faible sourire orné son visage, un sourire éteint, sans lumière. Très loin de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. « Un sourire d'idiot » beaucoup disaient, mais un sourire tout de même lumineux et cachant bien des souffrances.

« Je n'ai rien tenté, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai fait que finir ce qu'ils ont commencé… »

Epuisé de son combat interne, il ferma les yeux.  
Sasuke arriva dans la pièce accompagnée d'une blonde, une jeune infirmière fatiguée de sa journée. D'ailleurs, elle retournait à son appartement quand elle croisa l'Uchiwa qu'elle décida de suivre après ses brèves explications.

« Il semble s'être endormi…  
- Hm. »

Elle sourit et déposa des produits qu'elle avait ramenés. Elle sortit ensuite une seringue neuve.

« C'est pour quoi, ça ? »

Elle releva la tête vers l'enfant qui désigna d'un coup de tête l'aiguille.

« Pour infecter les produits.  
- Lesquels ? »

Elle sourit davantage, amusée de le voir s'intéresser à ses manipulations tout en gardant un visage impassable.

« De la morphine pour la douleur et un quart de somnifère pour l'apaiser un peu (1). La morphine a aussi cet effet mais comme. »

Elle s'arrêta net, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle allait dire. Il ne savait pas et il ne devait pas non plus être au courant des consignes de l'Hokage.

_« Naruto Uzumaki a été admis à l'hôpital pour des blessures graves. S'il y a des soins à lui prodiguer ou une urgence, merci de vous adresser à Misa-chan ou Nagi-kun dans les plus brefs délais. Ce seront les seuls à s'occuper de lui, est-ce clair ? Personne d'autres n'est autorisé. »  
__Tsunade regarda tout son personnel hospitalier hocher la tête.  
__Un peu plus tard, à l'écart, les deux assignés à la tâche eurent quelques précisions.  
__« J'ai mis deux ambus en surveillance pour plus de sécurité. Mais si vous pouviez être sur vos gardes également et surveillez discrètement tout le monde… »  
__Et même si les deux infirmiers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tant de sécurité malgré la particularité de l'enfant, ils acquièrent._

« Misa-chan ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis partie ailleurs. Bon, occupons-nous de lui ! »

Il n'ajouta rien et la laissa faire son travail, en regardant Naruto.

« Sasuke ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris d'être appelé. Tombant directement sur le visage de l'infirmière, à quelques centimètres de lui, il recula.

« Désolée, je t'ai fait peur ? »

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança la fit rire avant qu'elle ne reprenne, avec plus de sérieux.

« Je t'ai appelé deux fois, tout va bien ?  
- Hm.  
- D'accord, et tu as dormi récemment ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Misa-chan crut devoir reposer sa question, mais il finit par parler.

« Vous avez fini ? »

A quoi s'attendait-elle, vraiment ? Elle soupira.

« Oui, je vais y aller. Si tu as sommeil, et au lieu de t'endormir sur cette chaise inconfortable, couche-toi dans le lit à côté du sien, il n'y aura personne de toutes façons. »

Ne répondant rien, et voulant obtenir quelque chose de lui, elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune, ce qui lui valut un grognement et un autre regard noir. Elle sourit.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, pour toi ou lui, demande à Nagi-kun. Hm ? »

Il hocha la tête, et plus ou moins satisfaite, elle quitta la chambre.

(*)

« Sakura ?  
- Oh, salut Ino…  
- Où vas-tu comme ça ?  
- A..l'hôpital. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils mais son regard exprimait une certaine tristesse.

« Les visites ne sont pas autorisées.  
- Je sais…  
- Alors pourquoi ? »

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« Je tourne en rond chez moi. Sasuke doit se trouver là-bas puis… Mes parents… Ca les rend mal à l'aise. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment apprécié Naruto et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi, tout à coup, je...  
- En même temps, coupa Ino. A force de pester contre lui et de raconter toutes les âneries qu'il a pût faire en classe… Mais maintenant, vous êtes une équipe. Tu leur as dit ? »

Secouant négativement la tête, Ino soupira.

« Et si tu venais dormir à la maison ce soir ?  
- Je sais pas si… »

Mais Ino lui prit la main, l'arrêtant. Elle lui sourit.

« C'est décidé ! On passe chez Hinata.  
- Hein mais ?  
- Elle a aussi besoin de s'occuper… Et, reprit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme, ce soir, on se détend ! Toutes en pyjama, on va manger tout ce qui nous faire grossir, parler de trucs de filles et faire un gros dodo toutes les trois au chaud dans un même lit ! »

Et Sakura sourit, se laissant allant dans la bonne humeur de son amie.

(*)

_« Mais qui voilà ? »  
__« C'est notre petit monstre préféré. »  
__Je dois… Je dois partir. Non, je ne peux pas partir. Je peux, je dois les affronter ! J'en suis capable à présent. Arrêter de fuir, je vais les affronter et leur prouver !  
__« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le blondinet, il bouge plus ? »  
__Que ? Lâchez-moi… Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Non, n'approchez pas.  
__« Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger ! »  
__« Regarde-le… Il tremble. Tu parles d'un ninja. »  
__« Même pas foutu de se défendre dix minutes. »  
_… _Pourquoi fait-il tout noir tout à coup ? Je suis seul ? Il n'y a personne ?  
__« M'oublierais-tu gamin ? » Cette voix… Non, laisse-moi toi aussi ! C'est… C'est TA faute. Je…_

Un gémissement emplit la chambre, faible.

_« Ecoute-moi. » Non, je ne t'écouterais pas.  
__Jamais, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je vais tout arrêter. Il n'y aura plus rien. Rien, tout le monde sera content. Moi le premier. Il faut que ça cesse.  
__« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Ca n'arrivera plus.  
__Jamais. J'en ai assez de toutes façons. Il n'y a personne. Personne. Tout le monde me regarde mais personne ne me voit. Même pas lui. Même pas elle. Alors que…  
__« Calme-toi, arrête un peu. Je peux t'aider tu sais. » Oui mais tu n'auras pas cette chance__.  
__Tu ne m'aideras plus. Arrête ça. Je vais nous rendre la liberté. Je vais libérer tout le monde d'un poids, celui que je représente.  
__« Quoi ? » Tu arrêtes ça.  
__« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu n'es pas le seul concerné gamin ! »  
__« Non c'est vrai, mais tu vas m'obéir quand même. »_

« Non… »

Une plainte, tout juste échappée.

_J'ai mal. Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Où suis-je ? A la maison… Que s'est-il passé ? … Pourquoi tout est flou, rouge, humide ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Pourquoi je pleure… Du sang. D'où vient-il ?  
__« De toi. »  
__Hein ? Mais… Ah, c'est vrai... Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. Jamais rien fait. Tout ça à cause de toi… C'est toi. Encore. J'avais rien demandé moi. Alors… Alors pourquoi je.  
__« Tu es le seul responsable de ton état… »  
__Pourquoi ta voix s'éteint-elle ? Tu m'abandonnes aussi ? Alors toi aussi… Je… Non… Attends ! Non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Un sanglot étouffé. Puis, un cri.

« NON ! »

Sasuke se releva précipitamment de la chaise – inconfortable – dans laquelle il s'était assoupi. Il regarda rapidement à gauche, à droite, à l'affut, une arme à la main par réflexe dû à sa...« profession ». Un sanglot l'alerta et il arrêta son regard sur le lit. Naruto s'agitait, semblant se débattre dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital… Aussitôt, Sasuke lâcha son arme, ne se préoccupant plus que du blond, vers lequel il s'avança.

« Naruto ? »

Un autre sanglot le fît se déplacer autour du lit afin de trouver un visage mais l'autre s'agitait tellement qu'il lui était impossible de le voir correctement.

« Naruto, calme-toi… »

Il tenta d'approcher sa main mais, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché, il l'entendit parler.

« Non ! Ne me touchez plus. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto bougeait toujours dans le lit, mêlant plaintes, sanglots et parfois paroles. Et au milieu de tout ça, Sasuke ne comprenait rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son coéquipier ainsi.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Et alors qu'il essayait de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple et vilain cauchemar, un détail attira son attention. Les draps n'étaient plus aussi blancs, certains endroits ayant virés au marrons-noirs, voire même rouges foncés. Dans la plainte qui suivit, cela lui fit tilt.

« _Merde_. »

Il monta sur le lit, ne s'arrêtant pas même s'il vit que Naruto paniquait davantage en sentant sa proche présence.

« Naruto. Naruto, arrête ! »

Au-dessus de lui à présent, il lui saisit les mains, ne pouvant pas tenir ses poignets à cause de ses blessures.

« Non, laissez-moi !  
- Arrête crétin, t'es en train de rouvrir tes blessures !  
- Lâchez-moi, je veux pas…, gémit-il. »

Sasuke pesa son poids, espérant ainsi le limiter dans ses mouvements. Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Naruto, puis murmura en se penchant un peu, mais pas trop, au cas où il réagirait mal…

« C'est moi... »

Tout mouvement cessa.

* * *

(1) : Alors mes cours d'SVT sont plutôt loin… J'ai encore quelques souvenirs. Je ne sais néanmoins pas si on peut marier morphine et somnifère, ni si le premier a vraiment un effet comme le second. On dira que oui dans le cadre de l'histoire ! Ne pas reproduire ceci autrement, hein.

C'est un peu plus long, non ? (Espoir de l'auteur) J'avoue avoir hésité à continuer encore un peu... Mais c'est un bon moment pour finir ce chapitre.


	6. INFORMATION

**INFORMATION CONCERNANT MON ENORME RETARD**

Je m'excuse à plat ventre devant vous pour ce retard plus qu'affreux mais j'ai deux bonnes raisons :

- mon **stage**, qui m'a pris plus de temps (et d'énergie) que prévu mais qui se finit bientôt.

- et mon cher **ordinateur** m'a _encore_ abandonnée lâchement il y a quelques jours, me rendant orpheline de musique, information, films et autres, notamment de Word..lorsque je m'étais trouvée du temps pour écrire à nouveau. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de sauvegarder mes derniers écrits et vive le papier !

De ce fait, vous n'aurez, comprenez-le, la suite de _Fracture_ pas avant au moins une dixaine de jours, soit mon retour chez moi. Et CE, seulement **si tout va bien**.

Excusez-moi encore, je comprendrais ceux qui ne liront plus la suite également.  
A très bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
